


Red Innocent

by Alien_jeruk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Selembut dan semanis buah ara, namun tak secepat waktu yang berdetik dalam ingatan.Dan Aomine menjamin semuanya. Untuk Momoi."Yang mengikat dan menyimpul adalah masa lalu dan masa depan".





	Red Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei
> 
> And This plot by Alien Jeruk
> 
> Happy Reading ne...

Menemukan dandelion putih di jalan  
Aomine menunjuk dan berkata “Ini sepertimu Satsuki". Sang gadis yang berjalan disampingnya tertawa kecil namun juga terselip nada sesal yang tak terasa.

'Kau salah paham, Dai-chan', Batin Momoi berusaha menyergah.

"Kau mungkin belum pernah mengencani seorang gadis, mungkin bahkan tidak sama sekali Dai-chan".

Beberapa helaian sewarna laut pada malam hari sedikit bergerak tertiup angin. Ia tersenyum walau wajahnya tetap terlihat malas.

"Heh... Lalu kau anggap yang kita lakukan waktu itu apa?", suara baritone yang terdengar malas itu terasa menusuk perasaan Momoi hingga kesudut terdalamnya.

"I-itu kan hanya ke...", "Kebetulan?", Aomine sudah memotong ucapan Momoi. Sang gadis seketika itupula langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada deretan tiang lampu yang mulai menyala di ujung jalan. Tak menyadari kilatan mata predator dari tatapan sahabat dihadapannya itu.

Aomine yang seolah tengah diacuhkan oleh Momoi kemudian menggandeng tangan sahabatnya dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk pulang. 

Bulan sabit tak berwarna oranye, arakan awan sedikit mengganggu para bintang untuk bermain di malam ini menemani mereka hingga sampai ke kediaman keluarga Momoi.

 

"Huuff... Dai-chan kau terlalu cepat bodoh?!".

"Kalau tidak cepat nanti tidak jadi Satsuki, Ssttt", Aomine bahkan terlihat lebih ahli dalam menuangkan sirup maple keatas pancake tanpa berceceran seperti milik Momoi. 

Terlalu sebal karna sekali lagi merasa kalah dari pemuda berkulit tan itu akhirnya membuat Momoi mengambil piring berisi dua lapis pancake yang telah disiram sirup maple milik Aomine dan memakannya hingga membuat si empunya mengenyeritkan dahi sambil mendecih.

"Bilang saja kau ingin menghabiskan semuanya, Satsuki".

"Tidak, hanya saja milik Dai-chan lebih menggugah selera", Bibir pinknya mengerucut penanda Momoi mulai merajuk -tidak terima- disalahkan.

Ah... dicahaya bulan yang bersinar, Awan menghiasi sisi gelapnya. Tirai pada jendela yang bergoyang pelan, dan jam dinding di sudut kamar melihat semuannya.

Entah bagaimana bisa Momoi tau bahwa ciuman Aomine terasa kidal. Sentuhan yang terasa dari tangannya yang sedikit kasar. Tanda yang seharusnya tidak ada seolah muncul dan mentato bagian kulit lehernya. Bahkan pundaknya pun sudah terekpose dan tengah diusap lembut oleh angin sejuk dari pendingin ruangan.

Sentuhan dari pundak perlahan mulai menurun ke lengan Momoi, semakin turun hingga perut dan sampai tepat diatas lutut yang tidak tertutup rok seragamnya. Nafas Aomine pun seolah tertahan sama seperti dirinya.

Rasa panas diwajah sudah tidak dirasa karna gemuruh detak jantung Momoi seolah menutupi semuanya. Aomine tak tinggal diam, tangannya yang sedari tadi menjadi penyangga dirinya agar tidak terjatuh digunakan untuk Memegang tengkuk Momoi saat ia menciumnya yang ke Tiga kali terhitung dari awal tadi.

"Dai-chan...",Momoi berusaha berbicara saat keduanya terengah-engah kehabisan nafas.

" Peluklah aku, peluklah aku Dai-chan..."  
tubuh Momoi terasa terus bergetar karna perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Antara bahagia dan menyesal. Bahagia karna ia menjadi dewasa bersama sahabatnya, juga menyesal bahwa ia hanya akan menghentikan perasaanya pada Kuroko pada batas suka saja.

Sebelum aku mengganti seragamku, sebelum aku resmi menjadi murid Toô Gakuen.

"Sekali lagi saja bilang suka pada Tetsu-kun", segelintir ingatan ketika Momoi memutuskan untuk mengatakan itu kepada Kuroko di festival sekolah mereka yang terakhir.

Ah, Momoi sedih mengingatnya, namun ia tak bisa berlarut didalamnya karna sekarang ia tengah bersama orang selalu menyertainya kemanapun. Sahabatnya Aomine Daiki yang juga telah masuk menjadi murid Toô Gakuen.

Bibirnya yang tercium perlahan, Aomine seolah seperti tengah mengelupas buah ara yang sangat manis dan berharga.

Belaian yang lembut dengan jari sihir Aomine benar-benar membuat gadis itu tenggelam dalam dunia hayalan mereka sendiri dalam ruangan itu. Seolah seluruh dunia adalah semu, seolah dunia hanyalah ilusi belaka.

Pada malam hari itu semua bagaikan dalam mimpi, buka pintu kedewasaan. Baru menginjak Enam belas tahun bulan depan, sungguh tak terpikir bagaimana indahnya itu.

"Kata kuncinya tak menyesal, Satsuki", Bahkan Aomine pun memiliki kosa-kata yang sangat dewasa disaat seperti ini. "Ah...", jawaban Momoi hanyalah desahan yang pelan nan singkat.

Saat Momoi merasakan tetesan peluh Aomine di kulitnya, saat Momoi merasakan nafasnya yang memburu.

Berwarna merah, kepolosan itu. Di saat gadis pun terjatuh ditelan keremangan cahaya bulan. Ditengah bisikan-bisikan sang malaikat hitam tuk menutup erat kelopak mata cinta, getaran di hati pun kan terhenti sesaat karna rasa sakit dalam pengalaman pertama. 

"Terus begitu Satsuki, tahan sebentar dan arghhht... sudah", selimut yang berantakan. Iris sewarna sakura yang tetap terlihat menawan walau terlapisi airmata yang kemudian meleleh dari sudut mata Momoi.

Momoi merasa suatu saat hari itu pasti kan datang ketika perempuan itu mati lalu kemudian terlahir kembali.

"Pasti kan jadi lebih cantik, Satsuki ", Aomine tetap tak mengakui bahwa ini juga pengalaman pertamanya.

Seringai yang terlalu sering Momoi lihat pun saat ini terlihat bagaikan senyuman percaya diri dari sahabat sejak kecilnya tersebut.

"Hancurkan saja Dai-chan, Aku tidak perlu tembok kesucian itu, jika memang ini akan menjadi benang pengikat yang sempurna", 

"Ahn, tentu saja!, sangat menyenangkan melakukan ini denganmu Satsuki, Sangat menyenangkan untuk seluruh bagian diriku", seperti suara kaca yang terpecah benar benar kasar bisikan yang terucap dari bibir Aomine di telinga Momoi.

Bunyi serangga malam yang entah berada dimana bak sebuah Orgel yang mengalun lembut ditengah suara yang tidak bisa dijelaskan jika kau tak memiliki Cinta dan perasaan egois untuk memiliki orang lain seutuhnya walaupun ia sahabatmu ataupun saudaramu.

Tirai jendela yang bergoyang tertiup angin, bayangan ranting pepohonan terlihat.

 

\-- Red Innocence --

 

Pagi yang tidak terlupakan berbeda dengan pagi biasa, tatkala tangan yang terasa kasar itu menyentuh pinggang Momoi dan membuatnya terdekap dalam kehangatan dibalik selimut yang sama. Iris Merah jambu bertatapan dengan manik Biru gelap yang terlihat berkedip beberapa kali.

Dengan sigap Momoi terbangun namun ada rasa tidak nyaman dan menyakitkan dalam dirinya yang sangat terasa, Berjalan dengan perlahan ketika tangannya berhasil meraih handuk untuk menutupi dirinya. Meninggalkan selimut untuk pemuda malas diatas tempat tidurnya. 

Dan berdiri di ujung kaki lalu meminta waktu yang kekal... Ah, Ia melihat itu. 

Kesucian berwarna merah. Tidak banyak namun menjadi jejak di bawahnya, beberapa tertinggal di bagian kakinya. Momoi tak berkedip beberapa saat untuk meyakinkan apa yang dilihatnya nyata atau tidak. Namun Momoi percaya itu bukan halusinasi semata.

Ia dan Aomine telah melakukan hal yang terlarang sebelum tuhan mengikat mereka dalam suatu benang, namun mereka sekarang telah membuat simpul pada benang tuhan kan?

Suara Air berjatuhan bagai hujan, Embun pada kaca di dinding kamar mandi.

Di saat Momoi menangis, bukan air mata dari kesedihan tapi mata air kebahagiaan yang telah ia seka setelah mengenakan seragam Teiko dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Bagai tangisan pertama dari diri Momoi yang lainnya, Ia merasa sangat lega bagai menghela nafas yang sangat panjang setelah berlari maraton selama berjam-jam. Tak menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya.

Pemuda yang sebenarnya suka pada Serangga dan kumbang. Pemuda yang sebenarnya selalu berharap dapat bertemu seorang lawan yang tangguh diatas lapangan basket. Pemuda yang tanpa Momoi sadar telah selesai dengan persiapannya untuk berangkat kesekolah bersamanya. Pemuda yang akan menemaninya selalu setelah ini walau dengan embel-embel ingin terus diceramahi Momoi karna kemalasannya. Seklise itu.

Di dunia yang baru ini telah mengajarkan kekuatan dari cinta pada Momoi, entah itu sebuah kebohongan atau sebuah kejujuran, Momoi akan tetap menggilai perasaan saat itu. Malam yang Indah.

"Dai-chan, Ayo cepat, nanti terlambat".

"Iya...Tch Cerewet sekali kau Satsuki", Dengarkan suara malasnya yang bahkan lebih menyebalkan melebihi suara malas Mukkun.

Dan Mereka berjalan perlahan bersisian menuju hari-hari terakhir di Teiko.

 

Owari

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^^
> 
> Sebenarnya ini adalah cerita asem perdana Alien yang dengan aneh idenya muncul pas rumah Alien kebanjiran sampai masuk ke dalam. Dan saat ngapal diatas ranjang, terciptalah dosa manis ini /curhat/ Abaikan saja.


End file.
